Hearts Walking On A Thin Line
by Nightmares of Love
Summary: The school's player, Syaoran wants Sakura to love him like he does to her. But Sakura, holds a secret that Syaoran finds out and makes her do things, she never wanted to do. SxS with a little of ExT
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets Hearts**** Playing With Strings **

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS…so don't even try to rub it into my face or I will totally get my sister to hunt you down with her hyperness and believe me I have to live with her everyday day

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Someone's point of view or as we call it…P.OV.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sakura Kinomoto:

Little Miss Blossom is not prefect because for two reasons. One, she is a bit tomboyish when girls get too girly or when she is playing sports with her friends or guys she tends to get a bit serious and starts to play rough. And two, she sometimes acts like an Ice queen with the guys that ask her out but, believe me that the only time she knows that they are flirting with her, so you can say she is quite the dense one.

Now back to her good points, her shoulder length shiny auburn hair that frames her delicate very slightly tan face, 2 big emerald eyes that will always have a light shining in them no matter what, her height is 5'7, drop-dead-gorgeous which guys who are single check out everyday, popular but the good kind and talks to anyone so even if they hate when she armed with a friendly smile that hate turns into friendship, loves to sing and sings like an angel with her best friends so they together are called the "The winged Jewels" and do trapeze very well know as 'The Dancing Cherry' to the world but no one in the school knows that expect her best friends Tomoyo, Meiling and their boyfriends and Syaoran finds out and does something that she doesn't like to her'.

Syaoran Li:

Know as the 'Cold-hearted Player' at school. Sometimes he gets a little too cocky and always has everything he wants expect for Sakura. His unruly chestnut hair makes most of the single girls swoon in his wake expect Sakura who he wishes she did, Amber eyes whose gaze can pierce anything but only soften slightly when staring at Sakura (AN: He will do that a lot), cold because he was brought up with no love expect for his 4 annoying-yet-loving sister, stubborn once he makes up his mind it will be kind of hard to change it unless a Emerald beauty asks for something else, he is so hot he made steam look cool (AN: From a movie when someone was singing guess who it was!!). Also he is 6ft on the dot

Captain of the soccer team because he loves it and also it takes out his anger, also secretly loves Sakura. But he uses girls to get rid of any thoughts of Sakura because he would be rejected, so he will try to find out some dark secret about Sakura and use it against and he thought with his cocky self that she will fall in love with him. Then, his best buds sometimes annoy the heck out of him to see him cracked and do funny things. Last, when Syaoran finds out Sakura's secrets he does something that will shocked you to the very bone.

Tomoyo Diadouji:

The Famous singer in her school, also know as the 'Matchmaker' because she love playing matchmaker and got half of her school couples together. Also, know in her best friend group as the girl who always love doing designs for Sakura and Meiling but she does more for Sakura because she just doesn't know when to say 'no. She is the more gentle-type in the group and gets rarely upset and believe me if she does get upset you would wish you were living in the seven hells then being with her. Her waist-long dark violet hair, amethyst eyes that only see one boy, her height is 5'7, drop-dead-gorgeous but is sadly taken, popular but prefers to stay with her more close friend, loved to record everything Sakura does, also makes clothes for Sakura, Sakura's best friend and Eroil's girlfriend and they are heavy dating for about 4 years so everyone knows that they are going to get married.

Eriol Hiiragizawa:

In his group his is very clam sometimes a bit mischievous and always calls Syaoran his cute little descent. Sometimes he might get annoy, and usually does pranks on Syaoran or irritated him by singing in an extremely girl voice kissing song. Sometimes he gets very protective of his girl which everyone knows he will marry her, Tomoyo. Midnight blue hair that is always neat and never mess up unlike Syaoran's who hair is always mess up, sapphire eyes that always reminds anyone of an ocean and his eyes are framed by thin glasses but they made him even more cuter, 6ft is his height exactly on the dot, handsome, also his favorite hobby besides playing the piano is to annoy Syaoran. Best buds with Syaoran and Ryu, Tomoyo's boyfriend.

Meiling Li:

She is mostly known as the 'Fighter' in school and always protects her friends even though she knows Sakura can fight like her. Always is a bit on the wild side but she would never do something bad like cheat on her 3 year dating boyfriend. Long black hair that reaches her waist that is always style in two buns one on each side of her head and it is very rare to see it in another style, ruby eyes that always burn with a fire inside of them, her height is 5'7, drop-dead-gorgeous but like Tomoyo she taken, popular but will fight anyone that hurts her friends, Great at fighting and usually spars with Sakura when there is free time. Best friends with Sakura, Tomoyo, and she is Ryu's girlfriend for 3 years now. She is Syaoran's cousin and sometimes bugs him to stop playing with girls' hearts and finally stick with someone but Syaoran tells her that he is in love but wont say made Meiling started to figure out who he loves.

Ryu Star:

Black hair that has dyed sliver tips, he has coal black eyes that are lightly shaded in silver mostly in the center of his eyes, 6ft is his height like his other buds, handsome but back off girls or his girlfriend will take out a whoop-ass can, athlete loves to run so that why he is on the track team, loves to make cheesy jokes that don't even sound funnier but he only does that to annoy his friends. His hobby is to run and hang out with his friends so he is a bit talkative. His best buds are Syaoran and Eriol and are Meiling's boyfriend.

The other people in the gang all left to other school or have gotten engaged and went to American like Rika.

And the next chapter you guys will find out how shocking it is when these people were invite to see the famous Cherry and then Sakura said 'no' but she show up as the dancing cherry how will these affect everyone around her that doesn't know this secret

Tune in for my chapter!! 'Tickets, rumors and cute blushes'


	2. Tickets and those Bloody Rumors

Tickets and those Bloody Rumors'

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura …demo it would be nice….

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Someone's point of view or as we call it…P.OV

(AN: means Author's note)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal Pov

The day was calm and nice; prefect for a small picnic which one group was currently doing in the shades of a cherry blossom tree whose petals was falling slowly.

This group which contains five people, three girls and two boys were eating their bentos. But people, hear me out, this group weren't just normal. No. They are the shining stars of Tomoeda High. Now you must be thinking, 'Oh my they are just sluts or playboys who are mega rich'.

Sadly, if you guys are thinking of these then you are incorrect each of these people are kind and caring well for the girls that is. But the guys are nice don't get me wrong but sometimes they do act like an ass because boys will be boys.

Their names are Meiling Li, Ryu Star, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo Diadouji but the one that shines the brightest is Sakura Kinomoto herself.

(AN: I not going to tell how they look like so if you forget how I describe them just go to the first chapter, thank you for reading this little note)

So now let us see what happens now…

"Sakura-chan are you ever going to get a boyfriend?" said the ever curious Tomoyo

"I don't know, anyway I'm not that pretty like you, Tomoyo-chan or you Meiling-chan" Sakura replied while pointing at the two girl who were currently staring at Sakura with slightly widen eyes.

"Sakura don't you get?! Most of the guys here in the school are just begging for your attention. Expect for these two or else I'll kick the shit out of them" said Meiling who was now glaring at her boyfriend, Ryu and Eriol daring them to speak.

Sakura just looks at Meiling with confuse in her glass-like eyes and was about to say something until Tomoyo quickly said "Hey guys listen up I found out that a certain someone is performing and the tickets are going to the whole school as a present since 70 percent of the school did more then well in the exams last year"

"…"

"Ok! In the simplest way our dear Sakura will be the star of the show!!...Calm down Sakura no one heard me!" said Tomoyo in a huff not knowing how wrong she was and then she continueing talking "I cant wait to make the costumes hmm which one should she use but then again it depends on what show she is performing…WAIT A MINTUE"

Believe me people Tomoyo had people jumping two feet high and then landing with a not nice sound though that would be funny for a while…ok back to the subject we go!

"Hai Tomoyo-chan?" said Sakura still trying to clam herself down after the quite unusually outburst.

"Do you think you can take me to where you're performing because I never really did know where we were going since we always took it by bus but now can we go by car so I can memorize the address? Is that ok?" the raven-hair beauty replied

"Ok that fine… umm guys do you want to come with us?" Sakura said to the whole gang who was forgotten for a couple of minutes.

"Sure" they all replied but Meiling said

"Hey Saku can you show us a few moves when we are there after school?"

"Sure! It will be fun and maybe we can spar in air! Up for the challenge Mei?"

"Hell ya!" her ruby eyes flared with determination with her fist pumped in the air, then it flared down as she leaned on her boyfriend's chest.

Since the gang was so excited they didn't see a shadow watching over them with a small smirk coloring its face as it quietly whisper "Ying Fa you are so mine starting today and you cant escape cause I got your dirty little secret"

Sakura suddenly tensed up and said in a whisper "does anybody feel we are being watched over".

"Now that you mention it, I remember someone told me that a young girl use to sit here but someone kill her and before she died she saw green eyes so now she haunts the school in the daytime, weird it mine sound, searching for someone with green eyes so she can kill them slowly" said Eriol with evil shining through his glasses.

Sakura sighs "That good I don't have green…OH MY GOD I HAVE GREEN EYES… THE GHOST IS GOING TO KILL ME HOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" and with that Sakura got up and ran away as fastest blowing things that were in here way like, paper people and other things that aren't important now. Also, Sakura seems to go back up to the roof which relaxes her always. While Tomoyo gave Eriol a mouthful in his ear saying he should never do that again and Meiling slowly walking to find Sakura with a big sweat drop on her head and Ryu is just looking at this scene with dot eyes and sweat drops behind his head.

But they all never knew that a shadow was following Sakura as she went into the roof.

At the Roof Sakura's Pov

"Wait a minute ghosts don't go into the sunlight because you can't see them, you only see them at night so that mean" I said to myself. Damn you Eriol!! Later my ears picked up someone walking up to me, it reminds me of Eriol's footsteps so I turned around and saw the person shadow which didn't look like Eriol's shadow. Then it chuckle saying "So look what I found here". She looked up and saw the person she least expect….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So think this is good or not??

By the way it would really help me if you tell me in your reviews what type of show Sakura will be performing and here they are,

Angel

Fire

Ice

Stars

Music, like her playing instruments while in air….

Fighting

Other…if you don't like these options tell me what you like and if I like it, your opinion will be selected that is only if there is a tie or barely anyone voted.

THANK YOU!!


End file.
